


Disappeared

by little0bird



Series: Stolen Time [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0bird/pseuds/little0bird
Summary: Anthony Quinn is sort of an OC, but not really. The character is canon, but the name is mine.





	Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> Anthony Quinn is sort of an OC, but not really. The character is canon, but the name is mine.

Anthony took the list from his wife, Olivia, and tucked it into his pocket. He kissed her and the baby cradled against her shoulder, then opened the door, promising he'd be back in a few minutes. He walked out of the small flat in West Ham and darted into an alley to Disapparate and purchase the nappies in another part of London. He'd disappeared from the wizarding world a year and half ago, when he'd married Olivia. It was for her protection – she was a Muggle and Anthony hadn't told his wife what he was. He supposed in a couple of years, maybe, when Dean started displaying magical ability. Or maybe when You-Know-Who was finally defeated. Anthony prayed it would be soon, and he could owl his mother with news of his marriage and his son.

It started to rain, and Anthony zipped up his jacket, jamming his hands into his pockets, his shoulders hunched against the drizzle. Normally, he was more aware of his surroundings, more careful about whom he made eye contact with, but tonight, he bent his head against the cold mist that crept into the opening of his jacket.

Anthony dashed into a Tesco and emerged with a package of nappies and a bottle of talcum powder ten minutes later. He ducked into an alley to Apparate back to West Ham. The tip of a wand poking savagely in the middle of his back made him squeak in surprise and drop the nappies. A hand clamped over his mouth and a large man in a black cloak with a silver mask Disapperated them both. 

* * *

Dean began to cry fretfully, and Olivia counted the number of nappies that were left. Certainly, they had enough to wait until Anthony returned, but he'd never been gone this long before. Not when he just went for nappies or milk. She swiftly changed Dean and began to pace around the small flat. Waiting.

* * *

Anthony lay on the floor, panting, aching in every inch of his body. Macnair and Mulciber enjoyed this far too much. Using the Cruciatus curse to try and convince him to join them. Every time they lifted the curse, they repeated their question: Are you going to join us? And every time the answer was an emphatic "no." At least it was while he could still speak. He wasn't even able to form words now, his teeth were chattering so hard. He was reduced to shaking his head in reply to their sneering questions.

'Time to pack it in,' Macnair muttered to Mulciber.

Mulciber nodded. 'Suppose so.' He raised his wand. 'If he's not going to join us…'

Anthony froze when he saw the green jet of light fly toward him. Time seemed to slow to a crawl and his thoughts were full of his wife and infant son.

The spell hit, and he lay still and unmoving on the dirty floor of the abandoned flat.

'Transfigure him into some rubbish,' Mulciber grunted. 'Throw him in a bin somewhere. Barty says they'll never find him that way.'


End file.
